The present invention generally relates to cleaning implements and, more particularly, relates to sweepers, brooms and related devices which are laterally extendable and have improved features and operations.
For many years, cleaning implements—e.g., brooms, squeegees, dusters—have not significantly changed. In fact, the basic tools for cleaning houses, offices, and other indoor and outdoor areas were long ago designed and commercialized. Certain improvements and added features have been designed for these devices, but the basic concepts of the conventional cleaning devices remain as long ago conceived.
Conventionally, sweepers and brooms have included an elongate handle, a cleaning head, and bristles or other sweeping elements. The conventional designs have rarely, if ever, included any mechanical elements. Moreover, the conventional designs have not provided for different arrangements or extensions of cleaning heads and features. Additionally, bristles and other cleaning elements of the conventional devices are overlooked as relatively non-durable and dispensable, and largely clean by means of capture and retention of matter via frayed or flagged edges of bristles and the like. When a conventional device becomes worn and frayed, then the device has been thrown out and a new device obtained. Also, the conventional devices have typically served for a single-purpose use, for example, a broom device is for sweeping and a separate mop device is for mopping. Multiple functions have not been incorporated in the conventional cleaning devices.
It would be a significant improvement in the art and technology to further improve cleaning devices, such as brooms, squeegees, swiffers, mops, dusters and the like. It would also be an improvement to provide new and improved aesthetic and functional elements to such devices, including for changing device configuration such as widening or narrowing of cleaning elements, heads, or surfaces of such devices. Additionally, it would be an improvement to provide more durable and more user-friendly and user-efficient cleaning of bristles or other elements of such devices, particularly bristles that more easily clean and release gathered matter and the like. Moreover, it would be a significant improvement in the art and technology to provide multi-use or multi-function cleaning devices, such as interchangeable features for sweeping, dusting, squeegee or mopping. The present invention provides numerous advantages and improvements, including improvements and nuances in the foregoing respects.